


Lolita 13

by Candic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Lolita 13

有人陪伴的冬天总是会变得不再那么漫长，尤其是当他们之间还存在着某种千丝万缕的关系——家人？情人？当你独自坐在沙发上，身上盖着的厚羊绒毯慢慢失去温度，茶杯里的深色液体不再向上飘着白色的烟雾，有人会走过来为你倒掉冷去的咖啡再泡上杯新的，端着滚烫的杯子，小跑着把它放在茶几，一边对被烫到的手指小口吹着气，一边掀开毯子缩进你怀里，朝你抱怨着沙发太小的同时又将你搂得更紧。

那时长夜会变得短暂，雪夜会变得温暖。

所以这个冬天过去得格外迅速，假期结束后，阿不思必需得回到学校继续上课，虽然每周末他依然可以回家，但一连五天都见不到心爱的人对一个刚刚陷入热恋的孩子来说还是太过难熬了。他几乎一得空就会打电话到格林德沃公司，挤出每一秒的时间来和对方多说几句话。

“想我？”格林德沃对电话那头的人说，抬眼间看到助手正站在门口比划着手表，于是会意地点了点头，“我看你是想我们的那张床吧。”但他也没忘用这难得的时间去撩拨他的小情人。

“喂！”另一边的男孩低低嗔了一声，格林德沃已经可以想象得到他红着脸张望四周的样子，“乖，我得挂电话了。”达到目的的他对阿不思说：“马上有个会要开。”

沉默了一两秒，顺着电话线有一声比较沉重的鼻音传进耳朵，想来是在生气，“好吧……”阿不思把尾音拖得很长，并不很刻意，像是那种天然去雕饰的娇慵。“明天我就去接你，”格林德沃宽慰他，“等过了今晚，你就可以和我一起躺在家里的沙发上了。”

“嗯……”阿不思应了一声，一个短短的音节被他转了好几个弯，好像在他的血管里经历了一场精彩纷呈的旅行，“哦，那这周有礼物送给我吗？”他突然想起这件事，笑嘻嘻地问。

“当然。”

从这一年伊始，格林德沃就爱上了送阿不思各式各样的礼物，当然他以前也从没在经济方面吝啬过。只是现在有点儿不一样，他几乎是要让自己的小情人享受到这世上所有的快乐，那种金钱可以买到的，穷人感受不到的快乐。  
他用钞票和性爱为阿不思铸了一座华丽的宫殿，宫殿大门上刻着建筑师的名字——“盖勒特·格林德沃。”他把小男孩放进去，再给他一个吻，好让他可以安心住在里面，而最后的那句“我爱你”，则是那把将门永远紧闭的锁。

没有钥匙的锁。

“Hi,dad.”穿着校服的男孩从涌动的人潮中走向他，抬起手臂微笑着朝父亲打招呼。他嘴里嚼着快口香糖，说话时声音有些含糊，“留给你的，我最喜欢的草莓味。”他把口袋里仅剩的那块糖掏出来，献宝似地捧到男人面前，然后又不好意思地笑笑，为这有些过于廉价的礼物。

“Thanks,dotey.”格林德沃把糖扔进嘴里，汽车行径过一片树林时，他找了块无人的空地，把身边的男孩搂进怀里放肆吻着，品尝彼此口中的甜蜜，两个人都很不老实，不管是手还是别的什么。事情总是会比预料中发展得更为迅猛，没过多久，脱掉外套、衬衫半解的阿不思就低垂下他的头，用嘴唇和牙齿打开了格林德沃西裤的拉链。

“你什么时候学会这一套的？”格林德沃看着阿不思用非常生涩的技巧去吞吐他的性器，有时还会被对方的牙磕到，带来丝丝的痛。“谁教你的？”他故意问。

阿不思没有说话，他现在也没空说话，只是摇了摇头，舔舐得更加卖力了，他在实战中获得了经验，坏心眼地用力去吮吸那根性器的顶端，骤然获得的快感让格林德沃战栗了一下，下意识的反应让他把自己往男孩的口中顶去，一直冲进了对方的喉咙。阿不思顿时干呕了一下，收紧的喉头又带来一阵刺激，但格林德沃这次没再放纵自己，反而摸了摸阿不思长发下面露出来的那截脖子。

“不舒服的话就停下来，别勉强自己。”他很温柔地拍了拍男孩的脑袋，将他扶了起来。

阿不思累坏了，车里的空间本来就小，口腔因为长时间的填充，感到异常酸涩，他仰倒在座椅上悠长吐了口气，嘴唇因为唾液和体液而显得尤为红艳，如同两片柔而薄的玫瑰花瓣。下巴上也同样沾有水痕，是将花瓣打湿的露水。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”阿不思气喘吁吁地问道。

“喜欢，相当喜欢。”格林德沃靠过去亲吻他，相比生理上的满足，他在心理上获得的愉悦要更多，他太喜欢这样费尽心思想要讨自己欢心的阿不思了。

其他的人讨好他，是为了钱，为了名利，或者是单纯为了满足虚荣心。但阿不思不同，他是为了爱，他只有爱，也只要爱。

他的爱和他的名字一样洁白无瑕，只容许格林德沃一个人去玷污。

*  
他们在餐馆吃完饭，一回到家，阿不思就迫不及待地跑进房间里，果然看见自己的小床上摆着一个精致的礼盒。“这么大？”他想这里面应该装着一件衣服，因为盒子很轻，说不定还会是一件旧衬衫，他喜欢穿着男人的宽大的衣服在屋子里跑来跑去，那时会有风灌进布料，将带着格林德沃气息的衣衫吹得鼓起来。

每当这时他都会觉得很满足，就好像那些风填满的并不单单只有衣服，还有他自己。

格林德沃抱着胳膊，笑着看男孩兴冲冲地拆开礼盒上的丝带，将纸盖一把揭开，然后不到一秒钟就叫着把手里的东西丢进床上，再转过来生气地扑进他怀里，用头顶撞他的胸膛。

阿不思的脸一片绯红，仿佛是晴空上那一抹最绮丽的朝霞，“你送我这个做什么！”他现在早过了性别模糊的年纪，自然也知道男孩是不能像女孩子那样打扮的。

他气呼呼地跺着脚坐会床上，那盒子里装着的那件围裙丢到旁边，只穿着袜子的脚“咚咚”锤踩着地板。

“我今天路过一家店，看见橱窗里挂着的这条裙子，于是就想到了你。”格林德沃倒是丝毫不慌，他很有信心说服男孩按照他的想法走。

阿不思显然不觉得自己被和一条围裙联系到一起是件高兴的事，“但这是给女孩穿的，不是给我穿的！”他叉着手臂，嘴巴高高翘起。

“但它很美，就像你一样。”格林德沃从阿不思背后搂住他，带动他从床上站起来，牵着他的手摸向围裙上面奶油蛋糕一样的裙摆，“每当我看见漂亮的东西，就会立马想到你，我会想，只有它们和你在一起时，才算不泯灭本身的价值。”

格林德沃的声音就像一杯伏特加，慢慢注入到阿不思体内，带着燃烧的沸腾弥漫每个毛细血管，阿不思觉得自己好像泡在热腾腾的池水里。

“或者说，它们才算真的有价值。”

再一次沦陷。

不同于一般的家用围裙，这条围裙的做工相当精致，更像那种穿在洋娃娃身上的公主裙，米白色的布料上缀满了蝴蝶结和蕾丝花边，仿佛一盘盛在碟子里的甜点，散发着甜腻的香气任人品尝。阿不思慢吞吞地穿上裙子，平坦的前胸被柔软的棉布包裹得很完美，却将露出来的后背衬托得更加诱人，格林德沃抚摸他从裙摆下面露出的小腿，让他跪在床上摆好姿势。

之前他们做爱，都是选择面对拥抱着，而这次无疑是种全新的尝试，格林德沃把手探进阿不思的穴口，去爱抚里面寂寞了快一周的褶皱，不管做过多少次，阿不思都还是敏感得像个处子，扩张了没几下，他就忍不住哼喘起来，用以支撑身体的膝盖摇摇晃晃，最后直接跪坐在了脚后跟上。

“不行……不行了……”他的声音带着哭腔，格林德沃明白那几个字的真正意味，不是无法容纳，而是难耐地渴望更多。

那片光洁的后背就在男人眼前跌宕起伏，像海中荡漾的洋流，格林德沃摸了把阿不思的裸背，滑腻的肌肤在手中流淌，如同一捧随时都可以融化的奶油。

他按住阿不思腰间那一对漂亮对称的圣涡，挺身一送，那种猝然被填满的酸胀感让男孩发出一声甜腻的呻吟，还没抽插几下，娇嫩的身体就支撑不住软了下来，化成了床上的一滩水。但这回格林德沃可没打算就此放过他，他搂住阿不思的腰强迫对方直起身子，同时吮吸啃咬着他的后背，手指伸到他胸前去抚摸同样露在外面的锁骨，下身越发用气的顶撞将男孩白嫩的臀部抽打得通红一片。

阿不思哭喊着达到了高潮，甬道随着射精而不断收缩，紧致高热的穴肉裹吸着性器，格林德沃也不再忍耐，最后用力抽送了几回就放纵自己发泄在了对方体内。

这应该是迄今为止最激烈的一次，阿不思连嗓子都叫哑了，再一次被弄脏的他蜷缩着躺在格林德沃怀里，和主卧室的那张大床不一样，他房间里的是一张很小的单人床，两个人必须得侧躺着才能勉强不掉下去。“今晚就在这里睡，好不好。”阿不思说着，又往对方怀里缩了缩。

“我想让你这样抱着我。”

做爱过后的人总是会变得格外脆弱，被进入的那一方尤是如此，格林德沃恍然间觉得阿不思又变成了那束即将凋谢的花，不由得心里一软，于是说了声好，将阿不思的头枕上手臂，两人在窄小的床上相拥而眠。

*  
他自晨曦中缓缓醒来，睁开眼睛，看见身边躺着的男孩已经先一步醒了，此时正坐在床上，昨晚穿着的围裙还未脱下。他把一条腿搁在窗台上，宽大的裙摆拉出一道优美的弧，白色窗帘下透进的光将它照的很亮，当风从外面吹进来时，轻盈的裙子就和薄薄的窗帘一起随风摆动，荡漾起温柔的波浪。

阿不思手里把弄着平安夜送给格林德沃的那把匕首，虽然还套着刀鞘，但这一幕还是会让人觉得有些毛骨悚然。“别总是把刀拿在手里玩，小心伤到自己。”格林德沃把匕首从他手里抽走，男孩也没有什么表示，只是笑了笑。  
“不高兴？”格林德沃察觉到他的失落，便把他搂进怀里。“是我昨晚弄疼你了？”

阿不思摇了摇头，就当是回答了他，接着他抬头直直仰视着格林德沃，“你会一直爱我吗？”他问。

格林德沃看着阿不思蓝眼睛里微微激荡起的水波，“会的。”他答。

“要是我没有比你小这么多就好了，”阿不思叹着气，指尖在男人的心口处摩挲，“你看啊，你现在已经拥有这么多东西了，好像有没有我都不要紧，可我却什么都没有，只有你……”

“真想快点长大……”

“不，不要。”格林德沃猛地抓起阿不思的手，把他吓了一跳，“你不用长大，我会永远爱你的。”他在阿不思的手腕落下一个很重的吻，像一道深深的伤痕。

“真的吗？”阿不思露出一个浅浅的笑，“那你要是骗我怎么办？”

格林德沃却很认真地在证明他的承诺，他把匕首从刀鞘中抽出来，塞进阿不思手里，“那你就用这把刀捅死我。”

“什么？”阿不思被他这个过激的行为有些吓到了，他丢下匕首，用力搂紧了格林德沃。“我不会杀死你的，就算你不爱我，我也不会的。”

“那你会一直爱我吗？”这回换格林德沃来问他。

“我会。”阿不思回答。

“那要是你食言了呢？”

阿不思吃吃笑起来，“那你同样可以用那把刀杀了我。”

“我不会的。”格林德沃收紧了手臂，嗅着男孩脖颈上清淡的香气。“我不会杀死你，因为我不能失去你。”

清晨醒来的很早，没过多久，阿不思就被困意再次席卷，倚在格林德沃怀里悄悄睡着了。他轻闭着眼睛，脸上呈现出一种病态的红，是淡淡的绯色，勾勒出纤细而忧郁的轮廓。格林德沃离开了那张床，以便阿不思可以睡得更舒服些，他轻轻掩上卧室的小门，回到自己房间，于桌边坐下，打开那个再熟悉不过的抽屉，从里面拿出一个水晶盒。

水晶盒里装着一张旧相片，和一颗莱茵石纽扣，格林德沃轻轻地拿起那张照片，在被里面两个笑容灿烂的少年唤醒回忆前，他点燃了一支烟。


End file.
